<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Give You Something So Real by Omnifiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769706">I'll Give You Something So Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco'>Omnifiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, Oblivious Percy Jackson, Percabeth AU, Percabeth actor AU, Percabeth as actors, Percy is a Dork, annabeth centric, percabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Percabeth Actors AU] </p><p>Where Percy and Annabeth are actors, and didn't know what exactly is the line between the fake and the real. </p><p>Or</p><p>(She met him at twelve. He was wearing a blue shirt and shorts with a beat up Nikes and a matching bowl cut. She was practically in love.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Give You Something So Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time so please be kind! I'll probably update a lot more so a comment would be nice! I've always wanted to write, but this is unedited, so there could be grammatical and spelling mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>-Fiasco</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She met him at twelve.</p><p>When Annabeth first saw him, she was immediately in love. He was wearing a blue shirt and shorts, with a beat up Nikes that looked as if it hadn’t been worn for decades. He was short, chubby-cheeked, and had a somewhat unruly and wavy bowl cut to match. And, he’s wearing nerd glasses. Now, Annabeth didn’t usually pay attention to boys like him. She never had, after all, a project that concerns her with a child her age. Usually, her movies were about adult and Annabeth was—you guessed it—either the daughter or a younger version of the cast, only able to appear for five minutes during flashbacks. This project, however, is her big break. In fact, she was even on the title of the series they’re about to make. So when she was called to audition, her mom fixed her right there and then and said yes.</p><p>“What about school?” Annabeth had asked. </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Her mom said. “You can be homeschooled. It’s not a problem.”</p><p>It’s somehow unusual for her not to go to school for the first time, and of course that means not being able to talk to her friends like Thalia and Piper. So when the head talked to her about the casting, she was pretty psyched. She had been told that there are three other members who’ll have a huge part, and two of them will be her “leading men”. </p><p>The first one was Luke Castellan. He’s like your ordinary goody-two-shoes—has a nice hair, cute dimples, and all smiles with a complete set of perfectly shiny teeth. Annabeth finds him cute, but somehow he ticks her off the wrong way. </p><p>Cue Percy Jackson. The guy was about three inches shorter than her, and he looked like a nerd with his big glasses and chubby cheeks. He was with his mom in the first audition, and he was laughing a lot at everything his mom says. He was pretty introverted for someone whose first choice was acting, unlike Luke who immediately stole the heart of the set. Percy looked cute, but Annabeth figured that his bowl cut ruined it, or maybe his glasses. Either way, Annabeth was practically in love. She didn’t know why. </p><p>The set and audition finished that same day, and when it was time for Annabeth to leave, a hand felt its way on her shoulder. She turned to see Percy looking at the ground, his shoes running back and forth.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He said, not looking at her eyes.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“My mom gave you this,” Percy took out a hand from his back, revealing a Finding Nemo lunch box. Annabeth was surprised. </p><p>“What–” Percy intervened her thoughts, shoving the box on her hands and saying something in a very rushed voice.</p><p>“They’re cupcakes and they’re cute, just like you. Okay bye,” He ran away so fast he almost tripped, and Annabeth had stood there, looking entirely lost.</p><p>A month passed after the strange encounter, and only then did she remember that she was also going to partner up with the guy. The thing is, the relationship was mostly centered with her and Luke’s. They were supposed to be these child stars who hits it off at first time, and immediately being best friends on set.</p><p>He was playing Prince Harley Fitzburgh, the boy who supposedly had a crush on Annabeth’s character— Madison Gray. The first season will focus about their friendship but the producers had wanted it to ‘bloom’ (courtesy to her mom). It would be a miracle if there’s another season though, since the story would come of as an open ending.</p><p>Before long Annabeth was reading the script with the set.</p><p>“Might want to fake that out, missy,” Luke was a natural. “I’m Harley, by the way.”</p><p>“Who says i’m faking it?” Her character said. “I enjoy doing this. It’s actually nice.”</p><p>Luke chuckled. “Can I have a name?” </p><p>“Madison,” She replied. </p><p>And they instantly hit off. </p><p>Although the reading was a little bit too much for Annabeth with about twenty people exchanging glances and taking note as her voice changed, it was like floating in heaven. She wouldn’t admit to liking the attention, but it was in fact a dream come true. For years she’s been going to acting classes just for this moment, so it was surreal when it was only an arm’s reach.</p><p>Percy Jackson, however, is a different thing.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to take that?” Was Annabeth’s first line with her co-actor.</p><p>“I don’t want it,” Was his. </p><p>“You’re small and grumpy at the same time?” Annabeth had said. She can feel Percy glance at her across the table. She didn’t mean to, it was her line.</p><p>“Guess I am,” Percy read out loud, dealing much emotion in a single line. </p><p>“They’re going to start bullying you more with that attitude, you know,” She said and with a slight pause, “Come on, stand up.” </p><p>“I don’t want to!” Percy was, to say the least, starts becoming a bitch. </p><p>“Fine! Whatever! I’m just trying to help anyway.” </p><p>The rest of the line consisted of Luke and hers mostly, and that was it. The producers and the director liked their banters, and when Annabeth had read the first episode, she was surprised to see that her line with said co actor Percy were just some heavy banters, if not a straight up bitch fight. </p><p>And that was all what happened in their first episode, and first season. A straight up bitch fight, to say the least. </p><p>Although Percy’s line were seriously frustrating her character, Annabeth decided, Percy’s small laugh at the end of each cut was seriously adorable. </p><p> </p><p>                                   ************* </p><p> </p><p>The next year brought her good news. The rating was exceptional, and Hollywood had taken the spotlight into the story. Although the story had been about monsters and Gods, and some mystery cases, the general audience liked it. Some people start recognizing Annabeth on the streets and even getting her autograph, and it was her first time being invited to an interview without any grown ups even. She had been paid a well amount, and automatically it’s been saved for her bank account. </p><p>“Boo!” Luke had said, behind her back.</p><p>“That’s an old trick, buddy,” Annabeth rolled her eyes. </p><p>Luke raised both his hands on surrender. “Alright, alright, but hey it was worth a shot!”</p><p>The blue cookies were the first thing she noticed. A lot of the food on set were blue—cupcakes, cookies, a whole ass cake, and lemonades. She recognized Percy’s mom greeting and talking to some highers, laughing at everything they were saying. </p><p>When she spotted Percy, her heart immediately took a leap to her throat. He was sitting there, all shy, with his glasses that he didn’t wear on set. One of his friends were there too, Jason, who Annabeth recognized were there when he was having an interview. </p><p>As usual, his hair was in a weird cut that looks like a really messy bowl cut (that reaches the nape of his neck), and he was about an inch shorter than her now, and his freckles are showing. </p><p>“Hey you!” Was the first thing Annabeth said to Percy once she’s in close range.</p><p>Percy looked at his sides to see a really confused Jason, and apart from him, no one else. “Me?” </p><p>“Yeah you,” Annabeth smiled. “You’ve got fat.”</p><p>She watched as Percy’s face become flustered. He wasn’t the scrawny looking kid last year with a baby face. This year, he wasn’t that scrawny anymore, and his cheeks were still chubby, but he was a bit taller. Maybe a bit more cute to Annabeth’s liking. </p><p>Maybe it’s his bowl cut. </p><p>“Have you received my emails?” She asked. </p><p>Percy smiled a little. “Yeah I did. It’s hard to miss the ‘Start memorizing the script or i’ll kill you part’.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. That’s a bit harsh. But hey, at least we don’t end up laughing and having to take until scene 20.” She kissed Percy on the cheek, and rushed off to find her mom, leaving a very stunned looking Percy. </p><p>“Dude! She didn’t even kiss me when I got here, so much hate.” Luke commented. </p><p>The next week on set were much of a blur. The budding romance of her and Luke was one of the focus of the story, Luke being the ‘hero’ and the prince of a Kingdom that existed on a foreign land, Annabeth and Percy being schoolmates and arch nemesis. Percy being a bastard of a really rich family and Annabeth annoying him so much for the hell of it. Percy was depicted as an outcast, with eyebags and a bowl cut, and wearing a hoodie. Their conversation would usually start like:</p><p>“No, stupid, It was supposed to go that way,” Annabeth’s character would say. </p><p>“Well, now it goes this way.” Jackson would say. “I’m not dumb, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah well, It’s kind of—” Annabeth would say something nice, but Percy would mock her to no ends.</p><p>“YeaH, weLL, it’S kinD oF,” Percy would mutter to himself, looking annoyed. Annabeth’s character would hit him in the arms. </p><p>“Oh, so that’s how we’re playing it.”</p><p>“That’s how we’re playing what?” Percy would stare dumbfounded. </p><p>Annabeth after the scene would always look at Percy, and she’d end up laughing at everything dumb he would say. </p><p>“This is the worst looking jacket ever.” This time, it was the clothes.</p><p>“You look relatively stupid.”</p><p>“Probably best Buy, I’m thinking Target?” </p><p>“Percy, that’s customized Gucci.”</p><p>And they’d end up laughing.</p><p> </p><p>                                 ****************</p><p> </p><p>The third year was when it all began. Sure, Annabeth had some underlying feelings for Percy, and sure she was supposed to be with Luke, and it was all about Luke here and Luke there and Luke probably everywhere, but she can’t help but to think that the third year on set would be dull. Percy was assigned to a different set almost every time. It was like Game of Thrones (just imagine this as a game of thrones series okay) all over again, where the cast won’t meet for about two seasons and they’ll reunite again at the end with a complete character arc. It was pretty sad, to say the least. </p><p>Although Percy and she had grown close to the set, it was like she doesn’t know him at all. She realized that all they ever talked about was the series, and some jokes along the way, but that’s just it. Sure, most times Percy would email her for something (like if he’d bring her cupcakes on set or if she’d enough cupcakes, she immediately replied, and Percy would reply with ‘okay sure’ every time). His mom owns a bakeshop at Upper East Manhattan, but Annabeth never tried going there at all. That’s as far as she knows him. </p><p>So when Annabeth saw his instagram (she followed just last year), she realized she was never actually a part of his friends. Just a co-star. Percy was all smiles at his pictures, and a lot of them are taken at the beach with his friends. Although only a few are pictures of himself, those few looked so much as if he’s home all the time. </p><p>“Annabeth, hey,” Luke tapped her shoulders. On impulse, Annabeth pocketed her phone and gave Luke a smile. </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“The sky?” Luke was smiling, “Hey, listen, uhm, I’d have a movie marathon in my house this Saturday, and maybe, do you wanna go?” </p><p>“Sure,” She said. “Who’s going?” </p><p>“Oh, I was thinking just the two of us.”  When Luke saw her alarmed face, he immediately followed with, “Or, we could maybe go out sometime? Like, on a date? You know, if you’re uncomfortable with just movie marathon.” </p><p>“Oh,” Annabeth bit her lip. She liked Luke. He was attractive, tall, and liked by girls her age. He was the goddamn hero and prince of the story at the same time. But, she didn’t like him that way. “Luke, I’m sorry I’m not...interested.”</p><p>Luke looked taken aback by her reply, as if he thought she’d plan on saying yes. </p><p>The thing is, Annabeth knows she was a good actress.. She lets her emotions get in the way of dealing with her character. The third season was about her and Luke now, full of romance even, and even lead them to almost kissing, and on set Annabeth would lay her head on his shoulder while they were camping with others in a forest. Annabeth (she thanked the gods for this) has changed her first season dress to boy’s outfit. Harley Fitzburgh (Luke’s Character) was definitely in love with her now, but the show remains clouded as Annabeth’s character hesitance is seen on screen. </p><p>“Oh, that’s...okay. No worry. Can we still be friends though?” Luke said. </p><p>“No harm feelings?” She said sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah sure.”</p><p>The scene started about five minutes later.</p><p>The show has both men and women characters in it, which made Annabeth started liking the plot a lot more. It also shows the inequality of a ruling class, along with the murder of a lot of people. The good part though was the letting-women-kill part. The show after all had depicted Annabeth’s family being killed in the first season, and she had to escape and Luke’s brotherhood had helped her. They saw Percy (Thomas Maxwell) along the way, took him in, only for him to disappear completely at the start of the third season.  </p><p>Annabeth’s character started as a sweet noble girl that’s to be married with Harley in several years. Now, her character was getting there at her arc, recognizing more and more challenges which changes her morals at a young age. She even carries a sword with her now.</p><p>The third season, however, starts as her new found friend, McKinley, dies as another House rises and threatens everyone.</p><p>That being said, Percy’s character was supposed to be held captive, and Annabeth’s character joins his older brother, Tyson (Tyson was the main lead, and Percy’s house was one of the higher noble houses) until Percy is found. It was, to summarize, pretty fucked up.</p><p>Off-set, Percy would sometimes visit their location on Ireland and Norway, only seeing her a couple of times in the past year and only able to wave at her direction. They were still sending emails, but it grew rather dull in the end. </p><p>When Percy’s there (and by ‘there’ means spend the whole day there, he’d watch Annabeth on set with her partner, Luke. To say the least, it felt really really awkward. </p><p>“Hey you!” He had said once he saw her after the scene. </p><p>“Percy, hey,” Annabeth said as if she wasn’t just ignoring the fact that he’s there for the whole ass hour. </p><p>“Mom misses you a lot,” Percy commented. “Nice hair, by the way. I’m getting mine chopped this season.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Percy without his bowl cut? That’s new. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m getting tortured this season so I’m really excited. Do you want blue cookies? I have a few.” </p><p>Once they start talking, they couldn’t stop. They talked about a lot of things, and for the first time Annabeth felt like floating. Her mind was in overdrive, trying to process every detail about Percy. It doesn’t help that Percy was as tall as her now. He’s wearing a black coat and cloak, unusual from his old beat up jacket and pants. </p><p>“So your mom missed me?” Annabeth asked. Why can’t you?</p><p>“She does! She even asked me to ask you to stop by at New York. I’ll even ask my driver to drive us there. Argus won’t mind.” </p><p>That was a first. Annabeth only lived in New York for a few months and she didn’t know if her mom had kept their apartment there, but it was worth a shot. </p><p>“That’s a long way from Norway.” </p><p>“Well if you think of it that way,” Percy shrugged, eating a cookie. </p><p>Percy was training alright. His pose was more graceful, and he looked more regal than first season Percy. Annabeth only took notice of his green eyes for the first time. Wait a second, green eyes? </p><p>“You have green eyes.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I use them to see.”</p><p>Annabeth slapped his arm. “No, I mean. It’s really green. You had blue.” </p><p>“Not really. They’re contacts,” Percy then added. “You mean you didn’t notice my contacts the whole time?!”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. But these fit you. It looks more beautiful in you.” </p><p>She thought she saw Percy blushed, but maybe it was just the flick of the lights. </p><p>Percy coughed. “Thanks. Your hair looks nice.”</p><p>“You already said that, you know.” Annabeth raised her eyebrows. “Just accept the damn compliment, Percy.” </p><p>“It’s purely an implication of an emphasis,” Percy said nonchalantly. “What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s Shakespeare, right?”</p><p> </p><p>                              ****************</p><p> </p><p>The fourth year was just like the third year, until it wasn’t. Annabeth was out of Luke’s grasp and her character was having a whole ass crisis. There’s a lot of treachery and a lot of bloodshed, and her hair was cut short that it reaches only her shoulder. She’d gone through different places now, different castles and she even met the cast that she hadn’t had the privilege of meeting before. Annabeth even stayed for five episodes straight in House Barlow until the house was sieged. She and Luke’s character apparently had a conflict and ended up running away, and soldiers were hunting to kill her. </p><p>She now had a name on Hollywood, and her social media followers reached its peak with millions of fans following her. She was, after all, one of the well liked characters of the series so she thinks she might not die anytime soon. Along her, Percy had captured the hearts of many girls and boys (mind you). His character has reached almost half of his arc, and the weakling character of season one had been left in the dust. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.</p><p>Percy and she met at a theater in New York for the season finale screening, and it was one of those times that she got to see Percy on a suit. True to his words, His hair was also cut short that it was almost a messy crew cut. He was a little taller than her now, Annabeth noticed, and he’s grown a bit more muscle than before. Annabeth was blaming puberty. </p><p>Along her came Luke, Tyson, Leo, Jason, all which are a part of the cast. There were people taking pictures as Luke walk out of his car but the attention was sliced in two when Percy arrived five minutes later. Annabeth arrived not a minute later, waving to the fans and pulling out her signature pen for the autographs. When Percy saw her, he waved and smiled a little brighter than usual. </p><p>He let Annabeth hook her arms with his. </p><p>“Not to sound so stupid, but Luke is your partner, right? I’m sorry I didn’t watch all the episodes.” Percy whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, well. To tell you the truth? I don’t even know.” </p><p>Sure, there were times when she’d go out with Luke just to piss the paparazzi and just because it’s a good advertisement. But he’s just not interesting for Annabeth. Their relationship kinda feels off even on set, that’s why the writers decided to tear them down at season four to give each other depth. </p><p>Inside the theater, a lot of other actors and actresses had already gathered. Annabeth made some small talks before the show started. She even saw Silena and Charles, Michael, and other would-be main characters that died in previous seasons, either giving her a hug or saying that her character was definitely worth watching. She spotted her ‘fanbase’ (although it was said that way, Annabeth thinks of them as friends). And of course, there were those people who ships her with Luke and Percy. </p><p>Not too long and the theme started to play. </p><p>Percy gave her a small smile, and she was happy to return it. </p><p>Per usual, the episode lasted about an hour and thirty minutes. When it got to Percy’s part, things started to go bloody. And by bloody, she means really bloody. She glanced at him only to see him closing his eyes on the part where his left arm was cut clean (and by cut clean she meant hacked off). It also shows the older actor, Ethan, almost hacking Percy’s legs, and Percy’s character crying in pain as a knife made its way to his face. The mob was trying to get him, but he was raising his other arm violently. </p><p>“Please, no more!” Percy cried out.</p><p>Then as if on cue a rider came to rescue Percy.</p><p>The credit rolled.</p><p>Annabeth was laughing silently while the rest of the theater was either sobbing or having an emotional breakdown. As a very well respected cast member, Annabeth was one of the few people who knew when and why the characters would actually die so it doesn’t hurt her so much when Percy’s character decides to take a downturn. Percy, however, is the opposite. He never had a single interview on his own because he keeps spoiling things for the viewers, so even he doesn’t know when exactly will he die.</p><p>Although she had to admit that Percy’s acting skills took a drastic increase over time. Somehow seeing him in screen act in Season Four was really nerve racking. The way Percy smiled up close in camera, his blue eyes (a Maxwell trait) showing, made Annabeth’s heart flutter. His acting almost made her forget the real Percy sitting beside her. </p><p>“They said i’m gonna have this fake green glove so I’m pretty excited.” Percy was extremely positive for someone whose character got hacked into pieces. </p><p>Without meaning to, she kissed Percy on the cheek (probably of excitement, who knows?) and a loud boom exploded from the crowd. </p><p>“That was great, Percy!” Annabeth half giggled. “Have you seen your acting?!”</p><p>“HavE I sEen mY aCtiNg?” Percy mocked. “Have you seen your acting?! You look convincing.”</p><p>At that moment, she thought of Luke and her acting on screen when Percy was watching them on set a year ago, and she immediately blushed. </p><p>That same night, she got a message from a few people saying that they look forward to seeing her with Percy again. </p><p>Oh God, She thought. What did I do?</p><p> </p><p>                                 **************</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, her relationship with Percy was a little…weird. Sure, they’d message each other or email each other or just check up on each other every month. They’d even message whenever someone is in their home turf, but they don’t get to chat constantly. At this point, Annabeth doesn’t know where they stand. Annabeth tried her best flirty attitude and not one of them passed through Percy. He’s a tough guy to break. </p><p>Maybe Percy was just friendly. Maybe he doesn’t feel the same. But whenever his eyes look at her, it lingered a bit longer, or whenever he was visiting on set he’d always give the last cookie to Annabeth. Sometimes she’ll catch him looking so intently when Luke and her were being too close, but maybe it was just her. He’d ask Annabeth if she wanted to tour the place, but she was always so busy. Even if Annabeth wanted to, the set wouldn’t allow them to go. </p><p>A part of her thinks Percy as a complete stranger. She doesn’t know him at all. What is his favorite movie? Who is he friends with? What is he like when he was with his family? What is he like growing up? </p><p>Although Annabeth had a huge set of friends and people who support her, it was hard to resist the charm. Thalia and Piper had always been there for her, and she’d tell them everything. She made friends along the way, and even if she’s homeschooled a lot of people had always wanted to hang out with her. She doesn’t feel so alone. She even made friends from her fanbase, and she gets to party with them almost every year. She made friends with the cast, like Grover and Jason, and they’ll hang out with her. </p><p> </p><p>Percy [3:01 AM]<br/>
Hey hypothetically speaking if i had a cast on my arm tomorrow can i still act</p><p> </p><p>                                                     Annabeth [ 3:04 AM]<br/>
How hypothetical is this and why                                    are you texting me at three in the morning</p><p> </p><p>Percy [3:04 AM]<br/>
Oh i tripped over an ant </p><p> </p><p>    Annabeth [3:05 AM]<br/>
HUH </p><p> </p><p>And then she gets texts like these. Annabeth is confused beyond anything. When she was young, she knew exactly what she’ll do with her life. She’s going to be an architect, retire in acting once she’s old enough to go to college, then start having a normal life away from the spotlight. Her acting was just a ‘hobby’, and she knew she’d quit eventually. But then came Percy with his nerd glasses, and from that point on her life had become the lady with the math equation meme. </p><p>The next morning, Percy, true to his words, had a cast on his arm. It didn’t help that she’d seen him only twice the whole month. One is for the premier and the other for script reading. She was beyond excited to partner up again with Percy, after all, she hasn't seen him for a while now.</p><p>“Do I look okay?” Annabeth had asked Piper for the third time.</p><p>“Relax, it’s just Percy.” </p><p>But Percy was becoming the star of the season. It didn’t help that he actually looked good now. He was taller than her for a few inches, quite muscular and tanned, and his cheeks weren’t exactly ‘chubby’ at all now. He even had a damn jawline that might make the girls swoon. She’d have a better chance with bowl cut Percy (and bowl cut Percy is already so cute for her). </p><p>Annabeth knew that puberty had been nice to her, but it was unfair that it was doing Percy a solid. Her hair was longer now, and her curls was showing, unlike the chopped up hair in season three. Annabeth liked it this way (mostly because Percy liked it this way) but of course, she wouldn't admit that even if there’s a gun pointed at her head. </p><p>“Hey You!” Percy looked like the spiderman pointing meme (except he was on a cast). He waved at Annabeth with his free hand and turned to Piper.</p><p>“Your friend and I argued for a whole damn hour,” he told her. “At 4 AM on a Sunday night, just because I tripped and fell.”</p><p>Piper chuckled. “Yeah she said she didn’t sleep a wink because of you.” </p><p>Percy shrugged. “Yeah because she said ‘Percy just sleep already ffs’ and I was like hey don’t tell me what to do, and fast forward to when she challenged me to do a handstand on my skateboard and i tripped over an ant.” </p><p>“Huh,” Piper looked at Annabeth. </p><p>“Yeah, I know!” Percy said in exasperation. </p><p>“Annabeth, you got yourself a dork,” Piper chuckled, and now it was Annabeth’s turn to blush. The way Piper said that so casually made her heart beat so loud from her face, and Percy looked at her so confused. When Piper left, Percy glanced at Piper walking out the door, probably wondering what he meant. </p><p>“Anyway, you know that cool—”</p><p>Annabeth hugged him, much to his surprise. </p><p>“Hey, I missed you,” Annabeth hoped her blush wouldn’t be noticed. </p><p>“I would hug you, but I have one arm to spare,” Percy chuckled. “And you’re the one whose replies take weeks.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Annabeth’s heart was beating through her face. “I’m on a hectic schedule. Do you have—”</p><p>“Cookies? Yeah, of course.” When she saw the cookies, she immediately pulled back from the hug and grinned while turning to the zip lock and diving for one of them. </p><p>“You’re the best!” She kissed the part between his cheek and his lips and before he could say anything, Annabeth left. </p><p>She’d always been a flirt when it comes to Percy. And she thinks that he was used to that— her winking at him on set, her hugging him a bit longer, or sometimes when they’re together, just casually laying her head on his shoulder. Maybe the directors have also noticed, because the sudden shift in romance has been a great part especially in the season. </p><p>This season, she was reunited with Percy. This season, there will be more romance between them than before, when it was all endless banter. </p><p>And this season, Annabeth was acting naturally. Effortless, even. She tried her best to give the most flirty impression without breaking her character, and it was damn challenging because Madison Maxwell (The director had told her that yes, they were marrying in the end, but not one damn soul knew except her and some staff. The ending remains confidential anyway) is seen as a tough girl. But she was reminded that Madison is, in fact, a girl- one which shows complete and raw emotions, a little tough to crack but breakable anyway. Annabeth found this incredibly challenging because if she were to flirt with him she'd be all go big or go home, but Madison will be more like go home or go home. </p><p>Nonetheless, she gets to flirt with him at best including performance and character wise, and she felt effortless at it because she gets to flirt with him shamelessly and not wanting to go dig a hole and put herself on it. </p><p>And he was her first kiss. And she was his (at least that's what he told her. It wasn't much of a big deal, Annabeth says to herself sometimes, except it was. The fact that Percy was very open about it, and the fact that she was seriously stupidly and totally blushing when he said that, may make it a bit obvious, but Percy, handsome as he is, is probably the most oblivious guy in the world. Sometimes achingly so.</p><p>It goes a little bit like this:</p><p>"Hey I have to tell you something," Percy pulled her off set.</p><p>"You do realize I'm in the middle of reading?" </p><p>"Okay, sorry." Percy wouldn't look at her, " Here's the thing...I mean there's a thing and the thing is-"</p><p>"Spill, seaweed brain." </p><p>"Ireallyneverhavebeenkissedbeforesopleasebekindevenifimnotagoodkisserand---"</p><p>"Oh really?" Annabeth at this point very certainly cannot help but to blush for the sake of humanity. She tried desperately to keep her cool though. "I don't peg you as someone who doesn't get kissed at age ten or something."</p><p>"Yeah well...that's what the bowl cut is for?"</p><p>And they laughed too hard for their own good. Annabeth figured, if there was something inside her stomach, it needs to come out that instant.</p><p>"Promise you won't laugh though?"</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, this is also my first time." </p><p>"Are you kidding? That's a relief."</p><p>Now it was Percy's turn to blush, or was she just imagining the whole thing? Her mind was too clouded to know.</p><p>Annabeth took it to her advantage. Seeing Percy blush was a new sight, since his good tan wouldn't let it show. But now he was practically beat red. And there was also one thing that Percy's blush made her do, and that was all because she was too confident, or maybe because it was the adrenaline rush.</p><p>"Do you want to practice? I've got time." Annabeth asked. She was totally gonna regret this later. </p><p>"Wh- What?"</p><p>Annabeth shrugged. "For professional purposes."</p><p>Percy thought about it. "For professional purposes only?" </p><p>Needless to say, they practiced a lot.</p><p> </p><p>                                     ********</p><p> </p><p>"Cut!"</p><p>This time, it was in some castle in Norway. The director have just finished filming their kissing scene, which oh so romantically happened while snowing. The director commended them for their very natural acting skill for first timers (in kissing) and Annabeth and Percy had to laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                      ********</p><p> </p><p>She was celebrating her 17th birthday with her fans, as usual. It wasn't gonna be that special, just some invites for friends that she thought off as family. She also invited some cast members, but she knew that not everyone could attend since their schedules were pretty tight. </p><p>Percy had been dating someone, Calypso, and she wasn't making a big deal about it. She really wasn't. When Annabeth first heard of it, it's not like she ate ice cream all day just to get rid of the pain. So to speak, she wasn't going to invite Percy, because she doesn't want to see him. </p><p>Forever, maybe. She thought to herself.</p><p>They had been chatting for a while, and sure, Annabeth had loads of friends, and yes, some people have been meaning to date her too, but it just wasn't there. She didn't know this feeling, it was unfamiliar and new. But it was the kind of unfamiliar that you knew were there from the start, but you couldn't put it in words, so you dismiss it until it resurfaced. </p><p>Percy had a new movie, and it was romance type and his partner was Calypso. They started dating a few months back, and it wasn't like Percy had suddenly stopped talking to her, it was just that she restrained herself. He has a girlfriend. She was the last to know. </p><p>The party ended at 2 AM in the morning, and because some people just had too much to drink (she wasn't of legal age, but some of her friends are), she made sure all of them safely arrived home, and then started cleaning up at around 3 in the morning. The amount of food she'd eaten made her wanna vomit, and she felt like if she ate one more cake slice she'll throw it up. She figured she wouldn't eat for at least 12 more hours.</p><p>She'd been meaning to get a new house but thought that a condo overlooking the New York skyline was better, and its not like she's still living with her mom, whose house were located in California. New York was closer to her agency, but she can't help but think about the real reason she chose to stay here.</p><p>She was a fool.</p><p>At four AM, she heard a knock at the door. Sighing to herself, she took a look at the hole before opening, hoping it was Thalia, who said she was going to be late at the party.</p><p>It was Percy.</p><p>When she finally mustered the remaining courage and the stupid adrenaline she was feeling, she opened the door.</p><p>"Happy birthday!" He looked out of breath.</p><p>He was wearing basketball shorts, a white T-shirt, and his eyebags were prominent. His slippers were torn apart, and his hair was wet, but there was a small cupcake in his hand that looked like it was smashed on his way there, and a plastic container that has blue cookies in it. </p><p>"It's actually July 13 now, so come back after a year." Was her reply. </p><p>Percy looked a little sad, she noticed. Or was it just her? He looked worn out, and his smile didn't reach his eyes. But he was smiling, for her sake.</p><p>"Aren't you going to let me in?" </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Come in." Annabeth gestured at the messy living room. She flinched when she saw a broken vase that's worth about 500 dollars, but the party was cool over all so she didn't care.</p><p>"Didn't know you had a party." Percy commented behind her.</p><p>"Yeah, well." Didn't know you had a girlfriend until a local news told me.</p><p>"I didn't receive an invite," Percy was holding the cupcakes in his hand, looking like crap it was no good eating it.</p><p>Annabeth turned around to face him. "It's kinda...like,"</p><p>Despite himself, Percy's smile was kind and soft.</p><p>"Kind of like a private party…" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"For friends." She thought she saw the light died in Percy's eyes for a microsecond, and the faint sigh escaped from his lips.</p><p>"Oh." Percy couldn't look at her eyes. </p><p>"But it's not like a big deal, I mean, just a party. I didn't think you'd come anyway, you have a very hectic schedule." She fake laughed.</p><p>"Yeah," Percy had the nerve to scratch the nape of his neck. "Right, yeah." </p><p>"Do you want some food? I had some leftovers I think." Annabeth scanned the fridge while Percy sat on the sofa, not knowing what to do. "I think there's still some pasta here that Jason brought."</p><p>"Jason...Jason was here?"</p><p>" Yeah. Why not?" </p><p>Then it did hit Annabeth. She rarely talks to Jason on set, but they were close too. But that doesn't equate to how close she is with Percy, because Percy was the closest actor to her. In her defense though, Piper brought him. </p><p>"I think I'll have pasta." Percy's voice was quieter than usual.</p><p>They sat on the couch for a while, Percy finally opening up the cupcakes and the blue cookies.</p><p>"I didn't make it, heads up." Percy said. </p><p>"Yeah I know that," Annabeth smiled. "Your cookies have little burnt edges on them for weird reasons." </p><p>Percy laughed. "Alright, try some."</p><p>"I'm kinda really full, but I'll eat it later. Thank you."</p><p> She really wanted to eat, but one more food and she'll start vomiting so she refused and said that she'd save it for later. Percy looked disappointed too, but it wasn't like she can eat it. Goddamn, she'll eat one for Percy no matter how angry and disappointed she is with him, but the thought of food vomiting in front of the love of her life before they could even have the chance to be together stopped her from doing so. </p><p>"When did you arrive? I thought you were in Sweden." Annabeth asked.</p><p>She saw the hesitant look in his eyes. "Four days ago?"</p><p>"Last Wednesday, July 10?" </p><p>"Yeah." Percy continued eating. </p><p>"Liar." Annabeth grunted, pulling the pillow close to her.</p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>"Percy, it's Thursday." </p><p>Percy explained how he had no concept of time, and that was the end of it. </p><p>She would know years later that Percy arrived at New York at 1 in the morning of July 13 just after his shoot, drove all the way downtown to pick up the small cake and cookies, had to take a bike while raining thus crushing the small cupcake, had taken the stairs up to Annabeth's penthouse at the 37th floor because of not having a card pass on the elevator, all the while without reassurance that Annabeth was in fact in her house. </p><p>But she didn't know it then.</p><p>Percy later on would go home at 6 in the morning, too tired of saying a word, but not because of physical fatigue, but the emotional burden she gave him without meaning so.</p><p> </p><p>                                     ********* </p><p> </p><p>It was awkward. The whole scene between the two of them had never been awkward before, so this was new. It was also the first time Percy returned to the set without blue cookies. Which was new too.</p><p>They didn't talk, not entirely. They never practiced a scene involving two of them together, so when they found out that they'd actually be making out on screen, they knew it would be a disaster.</p><p>And it was. It didn't help Annabeth that the only thing covering her upper body was a thin sheet of silk cloth and a damn blanket cover. It didn't help that Percy was almost shirtless. </p><p>She hated it. She hated it with passion. This wasn't something she wanted to be in with Percy. She doesn't want the cameras pointing at them while they kissed like there was no tomorrow. She felt so damn vulnerable that she couldn't do it, not fully, even if she tried.</p><p>"I get that you don't want to do it," Percy's voice was soft and silent. "And we could tell them...that we don't want to."</p><p>We. </p><p>For some reason, it did kinda hurt. Annabeth never thought the word "we" would hurt so much when that word was commonly associated positively.</p><p>"That...okay," She was quiet. Percy's hands were on her back, and she knew he was looking everywhere except her almost bare naked top. It was pretty funny.</p><p>"Why don't you want to do it?" She asked him when she had the courage to. </p><p>"It made you uncomfortable, and I don't want that." Percy replied. </p><p>"Thank you," She said, not looking at his eyes. </p><p>The truth was that she didn't have a problem with kissing. Any other actor, and she'll be fine with this scene, but she couldn't look Percy in his goddamn eyes, especially when his eyes were fixed on her, and he acted greatly that it looked as if there's so much love and passion in his eyes for her. When in truth she knows he didn't. He couldn't. </p><p>That was the moment she realized that her feelings were beginning to corrupt her acting skills. When the director changed the scene, Annabeth realized that she should get over Percy, even if it means getting over someone you didn't have in the first place.</p><p>Later on, she would find out that Percy had broken up with Calypso, after the three part movie series that they've been. She was the last to know.</p><p> </p><p>                                      *********</p><p> </p><p>The finale season started with a lot more deaths than usual. They did get married in the end, and the scene was almost romantic if it weren't for the fact that they were acting. Percy was wearing a cloak of Black and Blue (the colors of Maxwell). They made their vows, which was another cool reason why she wanted to get married. The vow was made like it was straight out of a Tim Burton movie, which is cool. </p><p>After a lot of scenes here and there, working for several months without so much having a day vacation, the season finally came to an end.</p><p>It was a beautiful ending. They all cried. Even the dead characters were there to wrap the season up, and although Luke's character had died, he didn't fail to still see the final moment. Percy, too, was crying beside her. It had been 8 years of production, and so far the greatest 8 years of her life, although she knew it was only the start of it. She was too young to retire, but somehow she knew she wouldn't be acting for a while- not till she graduate. Annabeth had planned to be an architect way before, and she wouldn't give up on her dream, even if it meant giving up another thing she loved. </p><p>She always knew from the start what she wanted anyway. </p><p>Maybe five years from now, she'd be back in acting, or maybe make a movie or two while she's on college. Maybe then she'll start her own firm. She had loads of plan.</p><p>Percy, however, was a different thing. She didn't know where they stand, or what they were exactly. She didn't want to let go, but if it wasn't reciprocated, she had to. College was going to be her fresh start.</p><p>She found out that he'd broken up with Calypso and it was just for the media entertainment, found out how he lied when she asked him about his flight. She didn't know what to make of him whenever she sees him looking at her. It was always a little sad. Percy's eyes were a little too sad, and they rarely talk nowadays that she almost doesn't know what's bothering him.</p><p>When it was officially time to go home, she found Percy at the waterfall where their first scene was taken, and coincidentally so, their vows were made. </p><p>"Hey," Percy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>"Hi, Seaweed Brain." It was his nickname from the series.</p><p>"Where are you going? After this?"</p><p>He was wearing the same lame jacket from 8 years ago. Before it was twice his size, but now it just fits him like it was made to do so. Annabeth figured he probably stole it from the set without them noticing. Actors do all the time. Nobody cares anyway.</p><p>"College. I'm taking architecture and...I got accepted at Columbia so I'll be staying in New York." She said. </p><p>Percy's face lit up. "Really? I thought you were going to San Francisco?" </p><p>Annabeth shrugged. "Change of plans, I guess. New York...is home."</p><p>She hoped Percy would get her message, somehow. He looked so happy right now, Annabeth wanted to kiss him, even for the last time. Having projects again together in Hollywood is rare, since she knows they like to experiment so she didn't give much thought of how she and Percy could end up with the same thing again, and so just maybe this is the last time she can do it. </p><p>Like go big or go home.</p><p>Percy sighed. "I guess I had to cancel my application at Stanford then." </p><p>"What?"</p><p> "I said that out loud," Percy noticed. "I mean, I don't even want to go to Stanford anyway. I'm thinking of going to NYU." </p><p>Annabeth's heart was beating too fast. She took another small step, until their shoes were almost touching.</p><p>"Percy?"</p><p>"What?" Percy's green eyes were adorable. When he looked at her, she knew right then. His eyes were soft and shiny. His eyebrows scrunched making him look more confused, but the way his eyes lit up like he could carry the weight of the world had made their own statement. Annabeth knew that look, it was the same look she'd given him all these years. </p><p>"You lied to me." Was all she could say.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" </p><p>"Getting on a flight at midnight just so you could go to my birthday, driving on the rain and running past 37 flight of stairs? You're an idiot."</p><p>Percy laughed. "How'd you even know that?" </p><p>"Fighting someone on a party because you knew he tried to take advantage on me, making blue cookies and shipping it to Norway? You are an idiot, Percy."</p><p>Annabeth felt like she could conquer the world. This was it, go big or go home. If Percy doesn't like her, she'd simply ship herself to Columbia never to be seen again, but the odds were saying otherwise. She put her hand on his shoulder, then at his neck.</p><p>"You're a great actor, Percy." Annabeth said, but she wasn't looking at his eyes. "But it could only go so far."</p><p>Percy felt like melting into place. Sure, they've been at each other's throat in a good kind of way before, but this didn't feel like acting. In fact, it felt real. </p><p>Annabeth was looking at his lips. </p><p>"I think i'm pretty great at acting." Percy said, a little sadness in his eyes. "I've been in love with you since day one, and you only found out about it now."</p><p>Annabeth laughed. "I've been in love with you for years, and you still didn't know." </p><p>He froze, unbelieving. "Liar. Prove it."</p><p>"Make me." </p><p>When they kissed, it felt like the first time. The only difference was that this one doesn't taste like her cherry lipstick, or didn't feel staged. In fact, it was raw and passionate. Annabeth's eyes were closed longing. He felt like he could be there forever, eyes closed, fireworks inside, and her warmth against the snow. The only thing that stopped him was her weight against him, and the way they kissed not realizing that they were nearing the edge of the lake of the waterfall.</p><p>When they fell and resurfaced, Annabeth started to laugh, splashing the cold water against his skin, and he smiled back, wanting to kiss her again and again. </p><p>So he did. Because he can kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't know it then, but later on they'll find theirselves getting married at the same waterfall, but only this time, they weren't acting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you like it! Thank you :)</p><p>Title: Sanctuary by Joji</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>